


Building trust

by JessX2231



Series: Nothing could be better than love [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode s04e09 Olive Branch, Established Relationship, Feelings, Missing Scene, post 4x09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 14:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessX2231/pseuds/JessX2231
Summary: Patrick knew that David’s olive branch wasn’t the final piece of the puzzle. He had so much to explain, so much to share with David that couldn’t be said through a text or a shiny new bracelet. He didn’t want any lingering doubts or secrets. He needed David to trust that. To trust him.





	Building trust

**Author's Note:**

> yay part 2! obvs takes place right after "olive branch" which has already been done lots of times but oh well!!!
> 
> series title from betty who's "marry me"

With David kneeling in front of him and an instrumental break giving his lips some time to pause, Patrick took the opportunity to lean in for a kiss. He held both of David’s hands where they rested on his lap and anchored his boyfriend right in front of him. The last week they’d spent apart reassured Patrick that he didn’t care for any type of distance between them. And now with this performance, he knew that neither did David.

Patrick felt David smile into the kiss, but once the instrumental began building up to the final chorus, he pulled back and said, “I’m not finished,” with a sly grin. 

Patrick reluctantly let go and said, “Of course, carry on,” reminding himself that this time, David wasn’t really going anywhere. At least, not without Patrick joining him.

Patrick sat back and watched the man he was falling in love with make an absolute fool of himself for the sake of their relationship. They loved to tease one another, and Patrick was certain he’d be saving some of David’s performance choices in his back pocket for when he needed to be brought down a peg, but in that moment, all Patrick really wanted to focus on was what the gesture actually meant. It was perhaps the last thing Patrick could have imagined him doing in order to make up for all of the effort he had been putting in to his own olive branches throughout the week. And of course, in true David Rose fashion, he did what no one would have predicted. It was thrilling to be on the receiving end of that. Patrick loved the idea of David continuing to surprise him.

When David finished his performance, he held out his hand for Patrick to take and pulled him up to stand. Patrick quickly leaned in and wrapped his arms around David’s back, easily sinking into a hug.

“Thank you,” Patrick said into David’s neck before pressing a small kiss there. They were silent for a moment. Then Patrick added, “I’ve missed you.”

David’s arms slid down Patrick’s back and rested at his waist. “I’ve missed you too.”

They both leaned in for another sweet kiss, sealing the connection that they’d both been craving all week. Patrick reeled at the feeling of David’s lips on his once again, soft yet commanding and slightly pricked with stubble. He pulled away just slightly, eyes still closed, and said, “You’re still paying for dinner.”

* * *

 

Patrick knew that David’s olive branch wasn’t the final piece of the puzzle. He had so much to explain, so much to share with David that couldn’t be said through a text or a shiny new bracelet. He didn’t want any lingering doubts or secrets. He needed David to trust that. To trust _him_.  

After ordering, Patrick gave David a pointed look and said, “I want to talk about it.”

David shook his head quickly. “It’s okay -”

“It’s not,” Patrick said, quickly cutting him off. “I never meant to lie to you, David. I will apologize every day if I have to.”

“Oh god, please don’t. That would be insufferable.”

“Fine, then let me do it just once.” He reached for David’s hand on the table. “Please?" 

David looked down at their intertwined hands and then back at Patrick. Finally, he let out a shaky, “Okay.”

Patrick knew his own face and voice were pleading, but he didn’t care. He needed David to know how he felt. David deserved to know everything there was to know about Patrick. That’s what they would continue to build their relationship on - learning about each other, the good and the bad and in between, and still trusting they could work through it together.  _ Wanting  _ to work through it together. 

“I should have told you about Rachel.” Patrick saw David slightly squirm at the mention of her name, but he was still attentive. Patrick continued, “I don’t want you to think I have all of these secrets about myself from before I moved here.” He ran his thumb across the back of David’s hand and fiddled with one of his silver rings. “But I also left for a reason. I’ve changed a lot since I’ve moved here and every day I feel like I’m getting closer to the life I’ve really wanted.” 

David’s face twisted in a skeptical smile. “Owning a general store with a guy who has a fucked up past?”

Patrick leaned forward and replied, “It’s also a very specific store.” 

David rolled his eyes, which delighted Patrick. 

“To be fair,” Patrick continued, “neither of our pasts have been very smooth sailing. But what I’ve loved about our relationship is that from day one, we were both starting something new. And this has been…” Patrick was surprised by the sudden swell of emotion in his voice, his feelings for David overwhelming him in the best way. “ _ You _ ,” he corrected, “have made me happier than I’ve ever been.”

Patrick willed himself not to start crying. He breathed in and out slowly, gaining some composure, but still letting himself feel the enormity of his words. David deserved him being vulnerable. 

Patrick watched as David took his own steadying breath, his eyes downcast and focused on the middle of the table. “It’s not easy for me to open up to people.” His eyes flickered up to meet Patrick’s. “You know that,” he added quietly.  

Patrick nodded and waited for David to continue. 

“But you…” Whatever composure Patrick had managed to muster crumbled when David started tearing up. “ _ Fuck _ ,” David said, quickly wiping his tears and then meeting Patrick’s gaze. “Have I mentioned I’ve missed you?”

Patrick’s mouth twitched with a gentle smile while his watery eyes remained locked on David’s. There could have been a hurricane happening inside the cafe and he would have no fucking idea. All of his focus was for David. 

“I trust you,” David eventually continued. “And I want to keep trusting you, which is fucking terrifying.” David cleared his throat and squeezed Patrick’s hand. His voice was stronger when he said, “But I need you to trust me, too, Patrick.”

Patrick took a moment for that to sink in. It hit him hard. 

David was right. He hadn’t considered it until just then, but by not telling David about Rachel, he wasn’t only lying, he was also being selfish. Patrick’s own insecurities led him to believe that revealing his past would jeopardize their relationship. And yet, all that he was really doing was sending the message that he didn’t trust David enough to know him. To know him and still want him. Patrick stomach turned. 

David had always insisted he was the one with too much baggage that Patrick wouldn’t want to deal with, and yet here Patrick was, doing the same thing. 

“You’re right,” Patrick said, filling it with as much conviction as he could. He held David’s hand in both of his and brought it to his lips, pressing a kiss to his fingers. “I’m sorry.”

David nodded. “Thank you.”

Patrick knew his words weren’t enough, but they’d have to do for now. “I’ll tell you anything you want to know, David.” 

“We don’t have to do this now -”

“What do you want to know?” Patrick pressed.

David squinted and allowed the smallest smile to appear on his lips. “Fine.” He brought his hands to rest under his chin and delivered a daring look. Patrick felt David’s foot against his own under the table and his grin steadily got bigger. “Just how much did you miss me?”

Patrick huffed a laugh and crossed his arms on the table, challenging. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

David reached for Patrick’s arm to draw him closer from across the table. Patrick gladly leaned in and met David’s lips in a sweet, lingering kiss. 

David pulled away, came in for another quick peck, and hummed. “I really would.”

They decided to get their order to go. 

**Author's Note:**

> very excited to add more to this series!!! the next one jumps ahead quite a bit and isn't related to any specific episode so I still have lots of stuff to add. I'll prob take a little break from this to work on my fic exchange piece, but once I finish that I'll jump back into it with part 3!


End file.
